The Taboo
by Eva-evolution
Summary: Shall you discover that your friend is not who he really is… What would you do to unravel the truth behind the mysteries? 1st fic! Pls R&R!


_**The Taboo**_

"_Shall you discover that your friend is not who he really is… What would you do to unravel the truth behind the mysteries?"_

**Summary:**

_The Get Backers received the most impossible mission they ever took from their newfound friend- Kuchiki Yue, to find the 'Taboo'. Without any clues on what it is, the pair set off with their friends to retrieve the lost item. Yet, when another group requested the Get Backers to find the same thing, the situation starts to get complicated, especially when what they were trying to find was right beside them all along… _

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters but I do own my self-creations!**

**Author's note: This is my first time, so please shower me with reviews? Pretty please? **

Chapter 1

_Kuchiki Yue_

"Hmm, your eyes do not seem to heal after several treatment." Said the man dressed in white, rubbing his chin absent-mindedly as he examined the young man before him. "Did you take the medication daily Mr. Kuchiki?"

The young man nodded his head as the nurse bandaged the area round his eyes. He looked around the age of 23, with short hair that is the colour of autumn leaves and skin as pale as the winter snow. His name was Kuchiki Yue, and was a young entrepreneur. About a month ago, his eyes were blinded due to the attacks of the mafias- a rival company.

"Strange." Said the doctor. "I guess I'll have to think about it, Mr. Kuchiki, your case is neither serious nor light…"

"I understand, doctor. Please do your best." Replied Yue in his melodic voice, so calming and reassuring that the nurse and the doctor actually blushed.

"Akiko." Called the doctor to the nurse, "Please see Mr. Kuchiki out safely."

"Thank you." Thanked Yue sincerely, standing up from his seat and exiting the room with the nurse.

'What a pity that he was a blind…' he thought as Yue was out of sight.

----

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Answered Yue, smiling slightly. "I would walk from here."

He took the stick out from his pocket and stretched, expanding it to the length more than three-quarters of its original state.

"If you insist…" said Akiko, "Take care."

A wave, and Yue walked down the quiet streets to the car park nearby. After quite a while of darkness, he was already used to using his instinct to move. Fleetly, he reached into his pocket for his cell phone. Dialling the number of his chauffeur, he waited patiently for him to pick up the phone, yet that expectation never arrives.

"Weird." He murmured, and dialled again.

As he walked down the street, he accidentally bumped into someone, and fell. His phone flew quite far, and he started searching it desperately.

"I am so sorry!" said a voice quickly, giving Yue back his phone. Next, his hand reached for his, and he helped him up.

"No problem." Replied Yue, standing up, dusting his shirt clean.

"I am really sorry!" apologized the man relentlessly and quickly. "So sorry! Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yo Ginji, we have to go!" said another voice.

"Can I do anything for you?"

The man seems to have ignored his friend completely.

"Yes, there is." Said Yue after some thoughtful consideration. "Do you mind bringing me to the nearby car park?"

"Sure!" replied the man without hesitation. Yue could distinctly hear a groan from the other man.

"If you are busy, I don't mind going there on my own…"

"Don't mind at all!"

Yue knew his way, but he was afraid that his chauffeur might be in trouble, and this man may help him call for help…

"Your name is Ginji?" he asked as he was being led down the street.

"Yes!" replied the man merrily. "Amano Ginji! And the man by my side is Midou Ban!"

"Nice to meet you, Ban-san, Ginji-san." Greeted Yue, "I am Kuchiki Yue."

"What's wrong with your eyes?" he asked, and Yue presumed that it was Midou Ban, judging from the voice.

"A man-made accident." Replied Yue. His free hand, which has held the stick before he put them back after folding, went to his bandaged eyes. "By rivals."

Yue, being an honest man by nature, never lies, or seldom, depending on the situation.

"Oh…" exclaimed Ginji. "We're here, Yue-san!"

They have come to a stop upon a quiet building, where all the cars were seem.

"Thanks." Said Yue, but before he could releases his grip, Ginji was already moving.

"We're going in."

----

After several minutes of strolling, Ginji and Ban came to an abrupt stop, causing Yue to bump right into him.

"What's wrong?"

"Err…" Ginji hesitated. "What does your chauffeur looked like again?"

During their walk, he has descripted his chauffeur to them.

"About the age of 45, with black hair, wears a pair of black framed glasses and dressed in a black suit." Replied Yue, a little confused. "What is it?"

More quietness, and Yue starts to feel that something was wrong.

"Err, good news, he's here." Answered Ginji, "Bad news, he's dead."

----

**A/N:** How is it? Please review! Agrigato! Merci! Thanks!


End file.
